1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reclosable packages or bags and the slider zippers used in the construction thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to reclosable packages, and slider zippers used in the construction thereof, wherein the flanges of the slider zipper are attached to, or are in the same plane as, the outside faces of the zipper profile and wherein inverted T-shaped endstops are formed on lengths of zipper material, thereby resulting in L-shaped endstops at the ends of the zipper segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of reclosable packages or bags for consumer goods, slider operated zippers are well-developed and satisfactory for their intended purpose in many ways. Typically, the zippers for such reclosable packages or bags are constructed and arranged so that the flanges of the zipper are inwardly offset from the exterior side surfaces of the reclosable interlocking profiles of the zipper (see FIG. 1). This provides a horizontal surface for the feet of the slider to engage securely, making it difficult to force the slider from the profiles, even when the sides of the package or bag are distended so as to force the zipper open.
However, if the zipper includes flanges which are co-planar with the reclosable interlocking profiles (see FIG. 2), or if the flanges are attached to the outside of the zipper profiles, forces which distend the package or bag will tend to force the slider from the profiles, particularly when the sides of the package or bag are distended so as to force the zipper open.